Overcoming the Odds
by AllysunEgret
Summary: Things end up a little rocky when new girl, Erin Sanders, moves into the McCall house with her federal agent father. Despite her personality and friendship with Allison and Lydia, Scott and Stiles have difficulty trusting and befriending Erin. What will happen when Erin is forced to try and get along with two people that just can't seem to like her?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf and it's characters. I do own my OC Erin Sanders. **

**Enjoy!**

Overcoming the Odds

**Prologue:**

Erin Sanders isn't an impatient girl. She could stand in the longest of lines and not be bothered by it at all. But when you put her in a car and you put that car into a highway of traffic, her patience will be tested.

Erin groaned while resting her head on the steering wheel of her car. The radio played softly in the background along with the hum of the motor. The loud rap music from the car next to her thumped loudly like a heartbeat. A heartbeat she's oh so very close to stopping.

Short fingers tap at the steering wheel with a mission. Erin angrily huffs a breath of air out of her nose while clenching her hands. She leaned back in the seat and stared out the windshield. Erin checked her phone to see if her dad had texted her. But of course he didn't. He knows she's driving right now and since he's a federal agent, she just can't go against the law.

But in all honesty, it was kind of worth it. Once she reached her destination, she'd be able to see him again after so many months. Erin has every right to be happy and anxious for this. It's as if she hasn't seen him in years. Not only that, but Erin gets to live in an actual house with him not that dingy old apartment her mom could barely afford. Though it's still a couple hours away, Beacon Hills will soon be a place she would learn to love.

But now? Now is not the time for love. Now is time for the seething hatred for every damn person on this highway. Starting with the person who made this traffic in the first place.

Erin heaves a big sigh and changes the channel on her radio to a news station.

"Tell me something about the traffic on this highway of hell." Erin groans while rubbing a hand across her face. She waits for five minutes before she gives up and puts it back on the station she had playing before.

The annoyed and becoming even more bored by the minute girl looks to the car on the left. The man inside was probably Indian and was listening to insanely loud and obnoxious rap music. She looks to her right to see a dirty minivan with a disgruntled woman in the driver's seat and what looked like a party in the backseats of the van. Erin didn't know what to feel about either of her neighbors.

A blaring horn from behind her shocked Erin out of her thoughts. She blinked and then realized that the traffic had actually moved up quite a bit. Erin drove forward for another hour and sighed as she hit traffic again.

The theme song to the Teen Titans TV show abruptly played from her phone. She picked it up from where it was sitting on the passenger seat and the caller ID told her exactly who was calling.

"Hey Dad." Erin answered with fake enthusiasm.

"Erin," the federal agent starts, "where are you? You're an hour late!" Erin can just picture her father running his fingers anxiously through his hair.

"Sorry. I'm on a date right now." I respond.

"A _date_?" Her dad practically yells into the phone.

"Yeah, his name is Traffic. I'm really close to throwing something up right now. He's horrible company." Erin laughs at the end of her joke.

She can practically _feel_ her dad shake is dad through the phone as he sighs. "Well, I should just say that there are people here you need to meet. The people we're staying with."

"_What?_" Erin narrows her eyes out her window looking for any police officers driving past. She didn't want to be caught talking on her phone while "driving". "What people? Dad, you never said we were staying with people!"

"These people are my ex-wife and my son, Erin. Since there is a case here in Beacon Hills, Melissa has been polite enough to offer her two extra rooms for us." Erin's dad explains. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, but this was all so rushed." He sighed.

Erin instantly felt sorry for her father. She understood what he was trying to say. He may not really want to be under the same roof as his ex-wife and a son who probably hates him, but he has to. And since he has to, she'll stick with him and do it with him, just for him.

She was still mad at him for not telling her though.

"_Dad_," Erin draws out the 'a', "I thought this was supposed to be father-daughter bonding time. Not Let's-See-How-Awkward-It-Can-Get-Under-One-Roof time."

"I know sweetheart, but this is how it's going to be for now, okay?" Her dad asks.

Erin sighs and drives forward an inch. "Yeah, Dad. Okay."

"Good. Now I'll see you when you arrive." He says. "Love you."

"Love you, too." She says as she hangs up. The phone is dropped angrily onto the passenger seat with an equally angry huff from the frustrated teenager.

Erin lets out a mighty groan as she drives forward another inch. She'd rather be anywhere except _here_.

Erin releases a breath she didn't realize she was holding when she pulled up in front of the McCall residence. The sky was a light pink that was slowly turning dark which was a sign on how late she was.

The lights on the first floor of the house were all on and one solitary light was on in the second floor. Erin had a feeling that was Scott's, her father's son, bedroom.

She nervously tapped her fingers on the steering wheel, unsure whether or not she should get out of her car. _I could just sleep out here. Pretty sure Dad wouldn't mind. He'd probably join me_, Erin thought to herself.

Erin saw movement in the front window of the two-story house. She quickly realized it was her father motioning her to basically get a move on. Erin's shoulders dropped as she glared at him, but jerkily got out of the car anyways. She stumbled over to her trunk on numb legs and not to mention her equally as numb butt. The trunk was opened by sore hands and the two bags and one backpack were pulled out with very little care.

Erin hefted her duffle bag onto her shoulder with a grunt. Her huge rolling suitcase's handle was pulled all the way up and dragged along the concrete as she made her way up to the front door. Her backpack- which she was too lazy to actually put on her back- dragged on the ground when she reached the door. She hesitated before knocking.

Her father answered the door with a tight smile. "Erin." He said while trying and failing to pull her into a hug. Her bags got in the way of any physical affection he wanted to show her, which right now she really didn't mind.

The agent ushered her into the threshold and into what was probably the family room. In the room, there was a couch. And on that couch was a woman Erin had only seen from pictures. Melissa McCall. Erin had to say that her father had pretty good taste in women, but it seemed he only liked a certain type. Melissa's curly black hair which was pulled into a messy bun at the base of her neck looked strangely familiar to Erin.

It looked exactly like her mother's curly brown hair. _So that's what your type is_ Erin's raised eyebrows say to her father. He gives her a look. She smirks as she sets her bags down and purses her lips while gazing around the room.

The last place Erin lived in wasn't what people would call cozy or comfortable. In fact, it was quite cold and slightly claustrophobic in the small one bedroom apartment. That was reason number one on why Erin moved away from her mom to go live with her dad.

Melissa stands up and smiles politely at Erin. She sticks her hand out. "Hi you must be Erin." Erin shakes Melissa's hand. "I'm Melissa."

Erin smiles back. "It's a nice house you have here." She states.

"Thanks. It's going to be your house for a while too, so just make yourself at home." Melissa offers warmly. She then looks at her ex-husband and back at Erin. "Are you sure he's your dad? You look nothing like him." She says 'him' with distaste.

Erin chuckles and shakes her head. "No. He's not my real dad. When he met my mom, I was already born. But," she looks over at her father, "he's been like a dad to me for a while so that's just what I call him."

Melissa nods and looks towards the stairs. "Scott!" She calls out.

"Yeah?" a muffled voice responds.

"Get your ass down here and say hello to our new house guest!" Melissa places her hands on her hips.

Another muffled sound, that sounds like a pained groan, reaches Erin's ears and lets her know that he'd rather do anything else than meet her.

Footsteps thump down the stairs and a boy enters the family room. Erin's eyebrows rise in appreciation.

Scott had what a lot of girls would call the puppy dog face and his uneven jaw wasn't helping the cuteness factor. Not to mention his very noticeable arm muscles and it was no doubt he was muscular under that black shirt.

But the look he was giving her once he noticed Erin in the room wasn't what she was expecting. If there was an innocent and kind way to tell someone you didn't like them, Scott definitely did so while looking her over.

Erin knew this probably wasn't a great thing. Her father was going to be in the same house as his ex-wife and a son who more than likely hates him. This meant things were going to be very awkward between her and Scott.

Well this is going to be freaking fantastic.

**A/N: So how'd you like it? For those of you who don't understand this is set in the hiatus between 3a and 3b.**

**Tell me advice and what not. :)**

**Review please and comment!**

**bye!**

**- allysunegret (Allison)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or its characters. I only own my OC, Erin Sanders.**

Overcoming the Odds

**Chapter One:**

Erin sits on her new bed in her new room. She has a book on her lap, but she's not really reading it. She's too busy thinking about the look Scott gave her last night. It isn't bothering her per say, but it is taking up way too much room in her head.

_Why would he look at me that way? _ Erin thinks, frustrated with the other teen's actions. _It's not like _I'm _the reason Dad left Melissa._

A knock on her door shakes her out of her thoughts and she gets up to answer it. Melissa stands on the other side in her nurse uniform. She smiles warmly at Erin.

"Hi, Erin. I'm about to leave for work." Melissa jerks her thumb over her shoulder. "I was just wondering if you could tell Scott where I am if he needs anything. When he gets home from practice I mean."

Erin purses her lips and forces a smile. "Sure Melissa. I'll make sure to tell him."

The older woman sighs gratefully. "Thanks. It's almost lunchtime, so if you want anything to eat just help yourself to anything in the kitchen."

Melissa walks away leaving Erin to stand in the doorway, listening to the nurse's footsteps go down the stairs and out the front door. Erin blinks, and then sags onto the door frame.

"Why me?" She asks the ceiling.

The teenager moves from the doorway and makes her way downstairs into the kitchen. She looks around and quirks her thin eyebrows. Erin walks up to the refrigerator, opens it, and looks around for something she might like. She spots an almost empty strawberry jelly in the back and grabs it. She puts the jar onto the counter and searches the kitchen for peanut butter. While rummaging through a cabinet filled with soup cans, she found an unopened jar of peanut butter.

"Damn. These people must hate peanut butter and jelly sandwiches." Erin mutters as she sets the peanut butter next to the jelly. She narrows her eyes at the two jars and realizes what she's missing. She points two fingers at the jars and says, "Bread."

Erin opens a random cabinet and is greeted by a clustered mess of pots and pans. One pan started to dive off the shelf it was haphazardly set. Erin's hand shoots out immediately and grabs the pan by the handle. She let out a sigh of relief and put it back on the shelf.

Erin closes the cabinet. She bites the inside of her cheek when she spots a long box on the counter sitting by the toaster. "Really?" She groans when she opens the box to reveal a loaf of white bread.

She takes two slices out of the packaging and puts them on a plate. She looks around the kitchen, lost. "Where are the damn utensils?" Erin throws her hands in the air.

Erin digs around various drawers and cabinets before finding the silverware hidden underneath five hot pads. She takes out a butter knife and prepares her sandwich. She cuts the sandwich in half and walks back over to the refrigerator. The strawberry jelly is put back in its original place. She looks around the fridge for something to drink. _Soda, soda, soda, and even more soda_, Erin thinks miserably, _Don't they have anything else?_

Erin doesn't hear the front door open.

She squints as she looks into the back of the fridge and spots a solitary Caprisun. Erin breathes a happy sigh and grabs it. It was cherry, but she would have to suck it up just this once. She straightens her back and closes the fridge. Erin turns around back to the counter and her jaw drops.

Two boys dressed in sweaty clothes are standing at the counter eating her sandwich. One was obviously Scott, but she had no clue who the other boy was. He was pale and a kind of a muscular lanky. The tallness part Erin just looks past; not really her fault she's short. His even jaw homes a cute little mole on the left side of his face. (He had other moles mind you, but Erin just seemed to only like that one). His eyes were a light hazel and were almond shaped.

Erin thought he was pretty darn cute.

The paler boy looks at Scott questioningly. Scott swallows the rest of the (Erin's) sandwich and clears his throat.

"Stiles, this is Erin." He gestures at Erin, whose eyebrows rose at hearing the boy's name. "Erin, this is my best friend Stiles."

"_You're_ Erin?" The boy, _Stiles_, tilts his head at her and if Erin was mistaken, it looks like he is glaring at her.

_Is everyone in Beacon Hills going to hate me?_ She wonders. "Yeah I am." Erin raises an eyebrow.

Stiles makes a disgruntled noise at the back of his throat. He crosses his arms over his chest and looks pointedly at Scott, who was watching them carefully.

Realization appears on Scott's face. "Oh! Well, Stiles and I are going up to my room. If you, uh, need anything just ask." He ends the sentence awkwardly.

"Okay." Erin's eyes widen. "Oh yeah. Your mom is at work and said to call if _you _need anything."

Scott smiles softly at the mention of his mother. "Thanks." _He is a human puppy, _Erin squeals in her mind.

Stiles groans, "Can we _please _go now? Your game controller is calling for me." Erin rolls her brown eyes at his impatience. _Drama queen._

Scott chuckles at his friend and walks away to the staircase, Stiles clumsily following behind him.

Erin looks down at the ground for a moment before yelling, "Thanks for eating my sandwich! Was it good?" She smirks.

As she walked back to the fridge, a muffled "Sorry!" and "Yeah, it was alright!" is heard by the girl. She may or may not have snorted Caprisun up her nose.

She quickly remakes her sandwich, using up what was left of the strawberry jelly. The empty packet of Caprisun is thrown away. Erin makes her way up the staircase and takes a bite out of her sandwich.

She starts to walk past Scott's door when she hears murmured talking. Erin thinks nothing of it. Well that is until she hears her name being said. Erin stops and steps closer to the door.

"-just don't think it was right of your mom to let them live with you." Stiles voice says harshly. "What if they find out? And besides isn't Erin like the reason he left you and your mom?"

Erin's breath catches when she hears what Stiles said. She knows what he said wasn't true. She wasn't the reason why her dad left Melissa. He left because of her mom. But what worried Erin most was what Stiles said before that. _Find out what?_ She thinks suspiciously.

Erin decides she's had enough and knocks on the slightly open door. The talking immediately stops and ruffling is heard. Scott opens the door looking like a deer in headlights. He swallows nervously.

"Yeah?" He breathes out.

Erin raises her eyebrows and takes pity on Scott. She's been almost caught eavesdropping on a conversation that wasn't meant for her ears and Scott opens the door looking extremely guilty. But she wanted him to know she heard what Stiles said. "You left your door open." She shrugs. "Just thought I'd let you know." Erin takes a bite out of her sandwich and walks down the hall and goes into her room.

_That shouldn't have been that exhausting, _she internally groans, _This is exactly why I avoid conflict. Too tiring._

Erin huffs and walks over to the mirror hanging on the wall near her newly placed white drawer. She looks at her reflection and sighs. Her dark brown hair was pulled back into a messy braid and her tired green eyes stared back at her. Her strong jaw was clenched with frustration. Her eyebrows furrowed, she closes her eyes and tries to relax. Deep breaths, in and out. She opens her eyes again and sees a calmer version of her face staring back at her. One side of her mouth tips up and she reaches behind her head and removes her braid. The braid comes undone and slightly wavy hair falls to the middle of the girl's shoulder blades and over the left side of her face.

Erin smiles. "Much better."

She turns around to gaze around her new bedroom. The bed is placed in the corner of the room. It has a couple shelves on the headrest that already had some books in them. A tree necklace hanger sits on top of the shelves. Small spotlight-like lamps are nailed to the ceiling above the bed, shining light onto the bed and the pictures at the top of the wall. The pictures are of her old friends and school. Two block shelves hang on the wall, decorations already inside. White Christmas lights are hung across the room and on the wall. At the foot of the bed is her desk with a decorative typewriter on it, along with thread to make bracelets with. Paper is all along her wall above the desk with random doodles and weird poems Erin wrote in her freshman year. A black chalkboard calendar sits on the wall in front of the desk with Monday circled.

_Oh crap. _Erin thinks as she looked at the calendar closely. _My first day is tomorrow_. She makes a face of discomfort.

She looks behind her at the white drawer where her school schedule sat on. Erin sighs and turns back around to sit down again when a knock at her door interrupts her.

_Probably one of the boys here to apologize. Most likely Scott because Stiles doesn't like me much. Not that Scott likes me anyway; he probably just hates me less than Stiles does. _She thinks as she walks to the door and opens it to her not surprise, Scott.

Now Erin isn't one to say these type of things, but to her Scott looked pretty damn _pathetic _standing there looking like he committed murder to a thousand puppies. His eyebrows are furrowed to the point where she thought they would just hop off his face and dance away.

She folds her arms across her chest and leans against the door frame. "What can I do for you?" Erin sarcastically drawls.

Scott looks taken aback by her sarcasm, but quickly recovers back into kicked puppy face. "I just wanted to apologize for whatever you heard earlier." He says. "And for eating your sandwich."

Erin almost laughs. Is he joking? "Are you joking?" She chokes out, "If I get an apology, I want one from what's-his-face, too."

Scott nods and leaves to get Stiles. Erin hums a song she heard earlier on the radio today. _Need to get this song on iTunes. Putting _Counting Stars _onto my list of songs to buy. _She thinks absently. Footsteps walk towards Erin and she sees Scott again. Trailing behind him is Stiles, who does _not _look happy at all. _Angry kitten_ randomly pops into Erin's mind and she quickly stomps it into oblivion.

Both boys stand in front of the girl and at that moment does Erin realize how short she is. Or how tall they are actually. The two lacrosse players practically tower over her and her 5'4" stature. She inwardly groans about her mom's short genes.

Stiles grunts when Scott none so gently jabs his elbow into his ribs. He rubs his hand across the back of his head and rolls his hazel eyes. He looks at her like he was looking at someone below him. "I'm…_sorry _if I hurt your feeling with whatever I said and whatever you heard I said." He grumbles. Another grunt is pulled from his mouth when Scott gives him another jab in the ribs. "And I'm sorry for eating your sandwich." He finishes quickly.

Erin tilts her head at the boys. She could forgive them for their actions. She could just let it slide. Leave it in the past. Unfortunately for Scott and Stiles, she isn't one to forgive easily.

"Your apology may be sincere _Scott_," She pointedly looks at Stiles, who squawks with indignation, "I'm just afraid I can't accept it. When it comes to apologies, both parties must be sincere about it and since Stiles wasn't very sincere, I'm going to have to dropkick your apology out of here." She shifts her feet and looks at both boys, one staring at her in awe with little annoyance, the other in annoyance with little awe. "You need to earn my forgiveness. It would seem it might be easy for you, but certain _people _gotta try harder than others."

Scott swallows nervously. "We have to earn it?" While he doesn't seem very fond of the idea, he nods his head. "Okay, we'll try."

Stiles sputters at his best friend for around a minute before giving up and angrily nods his head. Stiles grabs Scott's arm and starts to pull him back to his room. "Let's go back to our game." He grumbles.

Scott follows Stiles and before he enters the room he hears Erin say, "I know you don't like me, but the least you could do is be polite to me and respect me." And at that she slams her door shut.

Erin sulks over to her bed and belly flops onto it. She groans something that distinctly sounds like "boys" into her covers. Slowly and steadily her vision closes and she falls asleep.

She wakes up to someone shaking her shoulder lightly. Her eyes groggily blink open and she turns her head to see her father standing next to her bed. Erin groans and slowly sits up.

"Hey." Her dad smiles down at her.

Erin looks at him tiredly. "Please tell me you have food." She mumbles as she swings her legs over the side of the bed.

The agent chuckles softly and nods. "Yes, but it's downstairs."

Erin pouts and stands up. She slowly walks behind her father as he leaves the room. They enter the dining room and Erin gasps when she sees McDonald's sitting on the table.

"You know me so well." She grins as she sits down across from her father.

She opens the container of chicken nuggets and starts to dip one into her barbecue sauce when her father's cell phone rings. Erin sighs and takes a bite out of the "chicken".

Agent McCall nods and says into his phone, "I'll be right there." He puts his phone down and sighs as he looks at his daughter. Erin, I—"

Erin puts one finger up and takes a sip of her PowerAde. "Go. I need some alone time with my nuggets and fries anyway." At that, the girl takes slow bite out of the barbecue drowned chicken nugget.

Her father smiles softly at her and walks around the table. He bends down and kisses the top of her head while she grimaces. "Stop kissing me during my intimate time with my very high in calories fast food."

Her father rolls his eyes and grabs for a chicken nugget, only for his hand to get slapped by his daughter. He put his hands up in surrender. "Bye, kiddo." He says while grabbing his suit jacket and grabbing his car keys.

Erin let out a muffled "bye" as he walked out the front door. Once she made sure he was gone, the teenager let out a sigh and almost face planted in her barbecue sauce. While she was staring down at the small packet, the front door opened once again.

Erin's head shot up so fast, an audible pop rang in her ears. She cringed and clutched the back of her neck as Melissa walked into the dining room.

Melissa's eyebrows furrow worriedly. "You okay?" The nurse asks as she sets down her bad.

"Yeah," Erin huffs out and straightens her neck, "my neck just popped."

The older woman laughs and takes a seat where Erin's father was sitting before. Melissa rests her head in one of her hands and stares at Erin.

Erin, feeling a little bit uncomfortable with Melissa's staring, shifts in her seat and awkwardly takes a bite out of her last chicken nugget.

"Did you know you'd be living in my house when you were driving here?" Melissa finally says.

Erin is taken by surprise by the question. "Well, my dad didn't tell me beforehand that I would be living with you and Scott." She says. "When I got here I was in a bad mood because I was basically just told about it, but I'm fine with it now." Erin covers her mouth with her hand and mumbles, "Even though your son and his friend are dicks."

Melissa looks shocked and that's all Erin needs to know that the older woman heard what she said. "Excuse me?"

"Well," Erin starts to tell Melissa her _adventure _she had earlier with Scott and his marvelous friend, Stiles. At the end of Erin's story, Melissa is slumped in her seat while rubbing her temples with an aggravated expression on her face.

"Honestly," Melissa sighs out, "the only thing I can say is that Scott's probably not used to you yet. Stiles on the other hand, I don't know what to say about him. I can assure you that I will speak to my son about it."

Erin smiles and tries to take a sip out of her drink, only to find it empty. She makes a face at the cup and sets it down. "Am I allowed to watch while eating popcorn?" Erin teases.

Melissa laughs. "No, but I'll record it and then you can watch and eat popcorn." She taps her fingers on the table and her eyes widen. "That was all that they did right?"

Erin narrows her eyebrows at the woman across from her. _What else would they have done? _She thinks. "Nothing."

The nurse nods her head. "Good. That's good." She gets out of her seat looking pointedly at Erin. "Don't you have school tomorrow? _And _it's your first day."

Erin lets out a big groan and throws her head back. "Please don't remind me. I-" She looks at Melissa with a shocked face. "Did you just indirectly tell me to go to bed?"

Melissa smiles wide, raising her eyebrows at the younger girl. "What do you think?" She jerks her head at the stairs. "Come on. Get to it."

Erin scoffs at Melissa, but gets out of her chair anyway. "I was thinking about going to bed before you even said that." She snarks.

She's about to walk past Melissa when the older woman coughs. Erin looks at her questioningly.

Melissa opens her arms for a hug. "C'mon. Goodnight hug."

Erin clutches her hands above her heart. "Aw." She walks over to Melissa and accepts the hug. _Mom's never really hugged me like this before_, she thinks during the warm embrace, _She usually just gives me a crappy one armed hug. This though, this is nice_.

The hug is ended with a squeeze from both parties. Erin steps away from Melissa with a soft smile.

"Thanks." Erin says.

Melissa gives a crooked grin to Erin. "Bed. Now."

Erin frowns at that. She complies and sulks up the stairs. As she's walking down the hallway, a door opens and Scott leaves his room. It's obvious that Stiles is no longer there, but once Scott makes eye contact with Erin, the guilt from the afternoon's happenings floods his face. Erin breathes an irritated sigh, straightens her back, and walks past him before he gets the chance to say anything.

Her door opens with a soft creek and she pads into her new bedroom. Erin quickly changes into her pajamas and leaves the room to go brush her teeth.

After all that, Erin gets under the covers of her new bed and stares up at the ceiling. _I don't want to go to school tomorrow_ is her last thought before drifting off to sleep.

**A/N:**

**So! Chapter one! Ah, it took a week to finish, but it's finally here. Thanks to anyone who actually had the patience to wait for this. **

**Btw, my updating will be every weekend. If not, it will most likely be on a Monday or Friday.**

**Special thanks to:**

**BrittWitt16 (thanks for the advice and review!)**

**dyluhm on Tumblr (thanks for being a wonderful co-author u da bomb)**

**darkparadise-styles on Tumblr (just because you're awesome)**

**And thanks for reading! Please leave a review, advice and comments are welcomed to me :)**

**- AllysunEgret (Allison)**


	3. Chapter 2

Overcoming the Odds

**Chapter Two:**

A loud, obnoxious beeping wakes Erin up from her once peaceful sleep. She opens her eyes and stares long and hard at her alarm clock. She struggles to free her hand from the floral covers. The alarm clock is turned off and the tired teenager slowly gets out of her bed. Erin stretches her arms over her head and twists her back until a pop is heard.

She stumbles off her bed and over to her dresser, where she already laid out her outfit.

"I don't want to do this." Erin mutters as she stares at her wall moodily. "Why can't I just _not _go to school?"

She takes her pale pink cropped chiffon blouse and throws it onto her bed. She does the same to her high waisted skinny jeans. The white tank top she wore to bed was shucked off and thrown onto the floor of the room and a nude bra is put on in its place. Her old high school's sweat pants are removed. Erin struggles to put on the skinny jeans; she jumps up and down to get them on all the way. The cropped blouse is put on carefully and flats with ankle straps are placed on the girl's feet.

Erin walks back over to her dresser and searches for a necklace to wear. _I haven't even been here for a week and the top of this stupid thing is already a mess_, she thinks to herself. She finally finds the necklace she planned on wearing. It had a silver chain and had a plain silver ring attached to it. According to Erin's mom, this necklace belonged to Erin's _real_ father. She's never met him and most likely never will. _Can't really meet someone who's dead_, she thinks to herself as she puts the necklace around her neck.

Erin looks around her room and spots her white leather bag at the foot of her bed. She checks it to make sure everything is in there and makes her way to the bathroom. The girl quickly applies her make up and puts her hair up in a French twist.

She quickly walks down the stairs and into the kitchen where Melissa is leaning against the counter drinking coffee. She looks up at Erin and smiles.

"You're up pretty early." Melissa remarks as Erin grabs bread and a plate.

"Yeah, well I need to be able to find all my classes today, so why not go early to do so." Erin says as she puts the bread into the toaster.

Melissa looks at Erin for a while before saying, "You know, Scott usually drives his motorcycle to school, but I can make him go with you this morning. For _directions_, right?" The older woman smirks at Erin and she knows exactly why. Scott's wonderful mother is going to punish Scott by making him ride with Erin.

Erin nods with overly done enthusiasm. "That sounds good to me." As she says that, the toaster dings and barely even toasted bread pops out. Erin grabs it and puts it onto her plate.

Slow, heavy footsteps come down the staircase and a groggy Scott stumbles into the kitchen. He scratches the back of his neck and gives his mom a kiss on the cheek. He glances at Erin and nods.

"Scott?" Melissa asks into her coffee mug.

Scott looks at his mom from his spot in front of the refrigerator. "Yeah?" He says with his eyebrows furrowed.

She smiles sweetly at him while sparing Erin a glance. "You're going to school in Erin's car today." She states.

Scott freezes when she says that. He turns to look at Erin, who was smirking at him in joy. "But I thought you said I could take your car?" He ends the sentence as a question, unsure.

"Yeah well, I'm pretty sure Erin needs directions to the school," Melissa looks at the younger girl. "Don't you?"

Erin nods as she moves to go sit at the table with her piece of bread. As she sits down, she hears the boy groan into the fridge as he pulls out the gallon of milk. He trudges over to the table and gives Erin a pout which is probably supposed to change her mind. She merely raises an eyebrow and chuckles softly under her breath.

Melissa walks into the dining room. "Scott, I think you're missing something."

He looks up from the bowl of cereal he brought with him to the table. "What?"

She shakes her head and pointedly stares at him. "Well, I just hope you're not planning on going to school in your pajamas."

Scott looks down and turns red. Erin stifles a snort as he sprints upstairs to go change. She makes eye contact with Melissa as if to say _boys_.

Scott runs down the stairs with amazing speed, dressed in a green shirt and jeans. He's carrying his shoes in his hand and his backpack straps are twisted on his shoulders.

Erin finishes her toast and grabs her bag when she stands.

"You're going to leave this early?" Melissa asks as she puts her mug into the sink.

"I need to get my schedule and find all my classes and locker." Erin states.

Melissa nods and looks at Scott pointedly. Unfortunately for him, he misses the meaning behind the stare.

Erin walks past Scott as he watches the exchange between her and his mother. She stands near the door and coughs. He looks over at her as realization hits him. He dejectedly walks over to her and tries to look pleadingly at Melissa.

She shrugs and says, "Sorry. Can't have Erin getting lost on her way to school."

Erin smiles and Melissa. "Bye Melissa!" She waves as she walks out of the house with Scott in tow. She unlocks her 2014 Chevy Impala and gets into the driver's seat. Scott slumps into the passenger seat and stares at Erin nervously as she starts the car.

They drive out of the driveway and make their way down the street. It's silent for a while, but it's nothing bad, even though Erin can practically feel the discomfort rolling off of her passenger in waves.

They stop at a stop sign as a blue worn-out Jeep pulls up next to Scott's side of the car. Erin notices from the corner of her eye that it's Scott's friend, Stiles, gaping at Scott through his window. To Erin he looks like a fish opening and closing his mouth in astonished anger. She smirks as she revves her engine and speeds away just as Scott notices his friend.

Scott stares at Erin incredulously. "That was Stiles!"

"I know who that was," Erin says calmly, "but since he has yet to show he is worthy of my respect and politeness, I'm not going to acknowledge his presence no matter where we are and what we're doing."

Scott mimics his friend's open mouthed look at Erin and decides to just look out the window instead.

"Turn right." He says at a stop light.

Erin does so and comes across another stop sign that enters the Beacon Hills High School parking lot. It was empty besides the cars in reserved parking for teachers, but that doesn't say much considering how early they were. She parks in a spot near the entrance of the school and pulls her keys out of ignition.

Scott eagerly opens the door and slams it shut once he's out. He impatiently waits for Erin to get out of the car and as she arms it, he starts a brisk walk away to the doors of the school.

"Hey!" She says. The girl jogs up to Scott. "Where are we going?"

Scott looks down at her, _damn his height _she thinks, and says "The office to get your schedule and locker combination." He shakes his head at her and opens the door for them.

Erin's cheeks turn a soft pink as she brushes past Scott into the long hallway. She raises an eyebrow. "That, is a lot of lockers."

Scott's look of confusion makes her roll her eyes at him. "What? My last school was an outdoor school. We didn't have all our lockers inside the school."

He makes a noise in the back of his throat when they come up to a door with the word 'office' written in bold letters on a plaque on the wall.

"So," Scott starts. "I have to go to the locker room to go, uh, to go talk to Coach." He finishes his sentence lamely, so he gives Erin a puppy-dog look she just wants to punch off his face.

"Fine. Go ditch me. See if I care." She mumbles and opens the door to the office. She flips Scott off as he tries to say something.

The office is way bigger than the one from her old school Erin notices as she looks around. _It's nice _she decides.

A woman sitting at the front desk looks up at Erin over her glasses. Her silver braid hangs over her hunched shoulder and light blue eyes look over Erin with a knowing gaze. The name tag on her desk says 'Mrs. Barrows' in gold letters.

She smiles at the younger girl. "Erin Sanders?" Mrs. Barrows asks. Erin has a feeling she already knows who she is, but nods all the same. "Good, good. I take it you're here for your schedule?"

"And locker number and combination if that's not too much." Erin inwardly cringes at the tone of her voice.

Luckily for her, Mrs. Barrows laughs at the snark. "Only if I have it somewhere in this pigsty." She gestures vaguely at her unorganized desk.

The older woman easily gets out of her chair and walks over to a large file cabinet, opens the one labeled 'Q - S', and pulls out two pieces of papers. She walks back to Erin and passes them over to her.

Erin picks up the first one to see her locker number and combination highlighted brightly in pink. The other paper is her schedule and she wrinkles her nose to see that her first period is physics. She skims over the schedule for her other classes; literature, precalculus, gym, French, psychology, and study hall. She nods her approval to the last one.

"Need anything else, dear?" Mrs. Barrows asks from her computer.

"No, thank you." Erin smiles and leaves the office only to look confusedly down the hallway. "_Crap_." She mutters as she starts walking to the left, in search of her locker.

* * *

After what feels like _too damn long_, Erin still hasn't found her stupid locker. The girl makes a noise of frustration. Someone coughs behind her.

Erin spins around to be greeted with a way too attractive guy standing there with an easy smile. Her green eyes lock onto his high cheekbones and blond hair. _Oh my god, it's a teenaged cherub _she squeals in her head. But her happiness doesn't last as she realizes that this cherub-boy is taller than _Scott_, who already towers over her.

"Hi." He says to her. "You new here?"

Erin, even though for a moment, forgets how to speak. She blinks once. Twice. "Uh, yeah. Yeah. Very new. Do my sparkles of newness give it away?"

She expects him to laugh at her or just walk away from her weirdness, but he just has to surprise her. "A little bit, but not much." And then he _fucking smiles_. A smile that made Erin's face heat up as if she was at the beach and forgot her sunscreen. Because the motherfucking sun just smiled. _At her_. "I'm Isaac by the way."

Erin had no clue when she actually started gaping at him, but she quickly shuts her mouth and smiles, or grimaces depends on what angle you looked at her, back. "Erin."

"So, Erin need help with anything?" He asks as he leans up against a random locker; Erin has never wanted to be a locker before, but now she does as she stares at his long neck as it tilts to the side.

And then a glorious and beautiful plan pops into her brain. "Actually," She drawls out, "I do need some help." Isaac tilts his head even more, which makes it harder for Erin to say what was on her mind. "I can't find my locker."

Isaac nods and stands straight. He asks for her papers, and as she hands them over to him, she can't help but notice how long his fingers are. _Stop that_ she reprimands herself.

"Lucky for you, your locker is really close to one of my, ah, _friend's_, lockers." Erin notices the way Isaac hesitates when he says friends, but thinks nothing of it knowing it's none of her business. "And," he says, "we have the same first period." He laughs softly.

_There is a God _Erin thinks gratefully.

Isaac makes a motion with his hand and starts walking in the opposite direction that Erin was walking and Erin struggles to catch up with Isaac's long strides. They walk for a while in comfortable silence. Erin decides she'll forgive Scott for ditching her. Eventually.

They stop in front of a locker where a beautiful dark haired girl is to the left of. She looks away from her own locker and smiles brightly, but shyly at Isaac. Erin can't help but be envious of the girl's dimples. And her height. _Is everyone a model in Beacon Hills? _She moodily thinks to herself.

"Hi Isaac." The girls says to Isaac.

Isaac blushes slightly and smiles back at her. "Hey, Allison." He looks to Erin and says, "Allison, this is Erin. She's new. Erin, this is my friend Allison."

Allison smiles at Erin. _Oh, _that _type of friend_ Erin snickers and smiles back. "Don't worry about being new here. I was new here last year."

Erin snorts and turns to her locker; set on opening the blue atrocity. "Yeah well, you probably didn't move here right in the middle of the year though." She struggles with the lock for a moment before finally getting it open.

"True. But you seem like you'd manage." Allison says this while pulling out a French II textbook out of her locker and promptly shutting it after.

"Not so sure about my roommate." Erin mutters darkly to herself. She notices Isaac furrowing his brow at this. As if he actually heard her say that.

"What do you mean?" Allison asks.

"Nothing much really. Just that I moved in with my dad's ex-wife and son. Her son wasn't very welcoming." _Scott _she thinks to herself with distaste.

"Oh, are you talking about Scott?" Erin looks sharply at Allison as she says that. Allison, as if she heard the question Erin was about to ask, says, "Scott and Isaac are both on the lacrosse team. He overheard him and Stiles's conversation." She says apologetically.

Erin looks to Isaac, who just shrugs at her. "Huh."

Suddenly, the hallway is filled with students walking to lockers and herding together in big groups of friends. Classroom doors were opened and loud chatter of the students echoed around. Erin misses the way Isaac cringes and the way Allison worriedly looks at him.

"What classes do you have?" Allison breaks the silence between the trio. Erin hands her schedule over to the taller girl. Allison points at the paper. "We have French together in fifth period." She says.

Erin was just about to something along the lines of 'cool' or 'spectacular', but a loud ringing rings through the talking.

Isaac groans. "Time to go to physics, Erin." He grimaces. The short girl laughs and says bye to her new locker buddy and speed walks to keep up with Isaac to their class.

When they get there, Erin is introduced to her new Physics teacher and is given a textbook. She graciously takes the free seat next to some girl called Rachel; unfortunately the seat next to Isaac was already taken by some douchey looking guy. Erin notices throughout the period that Isaac looks like he's in pain every time the guy speaks to him.

Rachel on the other hand is a overly nice girl who, in Erin's opinion, says sorry too often for her own good. Other than that, her first period went pretty well and uneventful.

It wasn't until her second period, Literature, did shit figuratively hit the ceiling.

She waves at Isaac as he walks away to his second period and she walks into the classroom. There's barely anyone in it besides a couple students and the teacher.

The teacher, Mr. Seals, smiles warmly at Erin as she walks up to his desk. "You're the new student, Erin, I take it?" Erin nods at the bespectacled man. "Don't worry, I'm new too. The last teacher here, Ms. Blake, resigned a couple weeks ago. Here's your book." He hands her a worn out copy of _Death of a Salesman_ .

Erin turns around to see more students at desks and spots one student that looks annoyingly familiar to her. Stiles glares back at her as she smoothly glides past him and she may or may not have brushed some of his papers onto the floor. She seats directly behind with a smirk plastered on her face. Erin notices that Scott is also in this class and he's watching their exchange with wary eyes. Erin huffs as a girl with beautiful red hair and curves struts into the room in high heels and short dress as if she's higher than everyone else in the room. Male eyes from around the room follow her movement to the seat next to the window. Erin merely rolls her eyes.

The girl jumps as someone taps her shoulder from the right. She turns her head and blushes as Allison giggles at her reaction. Erin clutches a hand to her chest and shakily laughs. "You didn't say you were in this class too."

Allison merely shrugs and says, "Sorry, didn't see this class on there." Erin waves her hand in the air, brushing off the apology.

Stiles abruptly turns around in his chair to openly stare at Erin and Allison. "You two know each other?" He exclaims earning some stares of his own from other students.

Erin looks at him and says, as if speaking to a child, "Yes, Stiles, we know each other." Stiles opens his mouth to interject, but she holds up a finger. "We met this morning, our lockers are close to each, you nimrod."

Stiles scoffs at her and turns back around to face Mr. Seals as he wrote on the board what they were going to learn today. Erin sneaks a glance at Allison to see that the girl was trying to cover up her laughter with her hand.

"I take it you already met Stiles?" Allison whispers to Erin.

"Oh yeah." Erin grounds out.

The period goes by fairly quickly as Mr. Seals drones on and on about the salesman's dwindling sanity and Erin jumps as the bell rings for second period's end. She gathers her things and walks out of the classroom in search of her next class, Precalculus.

_Satan's favorite subject _she thinks darkly as she walks up to the classroom. Erin enters the room and notices that the tables are set up as pairs, so everyone has a partner. She sees the red haired girl from Literature sitting by herself, looking unamused by the empty chair next to her. Obviously her partner was either ditching, ditching again, or just absent.

The teacher, a grumpy old woman who looked like she'd rather be anywhere else but at this school, hands her the heavy textbook and croaks out, "Go sit with Ms. Martin. Her partner, _Mr. Greenburg_," she says with disgust, "is absent again."

Erin looks at the girl, Ms. Martin, who was watching her like a hawk watches her prey. _Definitely the Queen Bitch of this school. _She raises her eyebrows and walks over to the empty seat and plops down next to the other girl.

Erin doesn't get a smile from this red haired girl, but gets a once-over by her instead. She can almost feel the judgemental thoughts from this girl as she roams her eyes over her outfit, hair and makeup. Then the girl smiles overly bright at her and sticks her hand out.

"Lydia Martin." She states as Erin skeptically shakes her perfectly manicured hand.

"Erin Sanders." She replies. Lydia makes a noise and tilts her head at Erin.

"Love your outfit, by the way." She says.

Erin smiles awkwardly while looking at Lydia's way overdone outfit. _Seriously? She could break her whole leg with those shoes_. "Thanks. You look like you're about to go walk the Red Carpet in yours." Erin instantly regrets those words leaving her mouth.

Lydia raises an eyebrow. "Is that a compliment?"

Erin thickly swallows. "Depends. Are you actually going to a Hollywood event after school?" She immediately wants to throw herself into a pit of acid after saying that.

"No." Lydia clips out.

"Then, yes that was a compliment. Because if you wore that to the Red Carpet," Erin trails off and clicks her tongue. She also wishes she was being tortured by the Spanish Inquisition than talking to this girl while her motor skills go haywire.

Thankfully Lydia just lets out an airy giggle. "Honey, I'd be wearing something _way _better than this to the Red Carpet. And thank you." She winks at Erin, who smiles warily. "I'm so happy I have a partner who has better fashion sense and people skills than Greenburg."

Erin lets out a relieved laugh, knowing she was safe to talk to this girl. Not only that, but Lydia was pretty damn smart with, like, _everything_.

Third period ends and Lydia demands that Erin sits with her at lunch with her and Allison after Erin told her the adventure she had with Stiles and Scott on Sunday. Erin wanted to hug Lydia for that, but was unsure how to initiate it with the overbearing girl. Lydia hugged her instead, leaving a shocked Erin at her seat before shaking herself to go to her next class. The dreaded gym.

Erin stalks into the huge gym and cautiously walks up to a man, who she guesses is Coach Finstock, yelling at the class of tired looking teenagers. She coughs as she stand behind him.

He turns around and glares at her, scaring her as she jumps back. "What? Who are you? Why aren't you wearing your gym clothes?" He yells at her.

Erin barely makes out the chuckles of noneother Stiles Stilinski himself and glares at him over the coach's shoulder. "I'm new here. Erin Sanders. I need to buy gym clothes, I'll have them by Wednesday." She answers all his questions with ease.

Coach Finstock gapes at her, eyes bugging out of his head as he tries to think of a coherent sentence to say. He finally gains his thoughts and shouts, "Fine! Go sit with Danny at the bleachers!" He vaguely gestures to a tanned, good-looking boy sitting at the bleachers with his foot elevated.

Erin makes her way to Danny and subtly gives Stiles the bird as she walks by him. She sits next to the tanned boy and offers him a small grin.

He smiles back at her in return, flashing white teeth at her. "You know, you're one of the few people who I've seen handle Finstock with so much ease."

Erin lets out graceful snort and blushes slightly as she replies, "Eh, I'm used to it. My old gym teacher was like this. I think it just goes with the job."

Danny lets out a contagious laugh that has Erin giggling along with him. "You should have seen him yelling at us in the locker room Friday." he says, "He kept yelling at my boyfriend and his brother for being so in shape."

Erin laughs at this. Danny's super nice and just an easy-going guy that she doesn't even realize that the period's over and it was time for lunch. She watches as Stiles almost trips over his feet as he's walking to the locker room. She tries not to laugh.

She fails.

* * *

Erin walks into the huge cafeteria with caution and looks around for a tall brunette and a bright red haired girl. The latter surprises her by grabbing her upper arm and dragging her to a lunch table far away from a table taken over by Scott, Stiles, and surprisingly Isaac.

Lydia pushes Erin into the bench with surprising strength and sits across from her with her arms crossed. Allison gracefully walks over to their table and sits down next to Erin, aiming a smile at both girls.

Erin taps her finger against the table before she takes her lunch out of her bag. She opens her mouth to speak, but Lydia cuts her off by saying, "I already told Allison what happened with Scott and Stiles. She told Isaac to distract them from sitting with us today." She finishes smugly.

Erin huffs a short laugh while glancing at Allison, who smiles into her water bottle. "You're welcome." She says with a sniggered.

Lunch doesn't go as fast as her classes did, but it still finished too early for Erin's liking. The trio talked about things ranging from clothes, boys, and oddly enough, books. Lydia leaves the other two girls for her AP German class and Allison and Erin walk together to their French II class.

They walk in and Allison introduces Erin to their teacher and practically man handles Erin into the seat directly next to her.

The teacher is fine and so is the class, but Erin would be lying her ass off if she said that it's an actually fun class. She almost cried when the bell rang for sixth period.

Erin walks into her Psychology class and sighs when she sees a pair of super gorgeous twins seated at the front of them. _This isn't a high school, _she thinks, _this is a model advertisement school_.

This class has got to be the most boring class Erin has ever stepped into. She almost fell asleep and the guy next to her started to drool on his textbook as the teacher went on and on about something Erin would probably forget by the end of the day.

When the bell rang for the last period and Erin practically sprinted out the classroom to the library for study hall.

She sat down at an empty table by herself and took out a random book out of her bag. She wasn't reading it though. Erin sits down and thought about the people she met today. She thought about Isaac and the way he stared at Allison. She thought about Allison, who surprisingly is not as girly Erin thought she was. Lydia wasn't a total bitch, she was pretty close to being one, but truthly everyone is a bitch in some way and Lydia is pretty awesome. Danny is probably the nicest and most real person Erin has met in her life. If he wasn't gay, she'd definitely date the hell out of him. There's Rachel from her Physics class who was nice, but she creeps Erin out in a way she can't explain.

Then the asshole. _Stiles_. Erin's not gonna lie when she says he's pretty damn cute and if she had the chance, she would jump at it and _punch him in his fucking cute-ass face_. He is such a dick! Why would he be like that? She knows he's Scott's best friends and he's mad that she's living with him, but what is his problem? There's no need to be jerk about it! It's not like she's the reason Scott's dad left. This whole thing just pisses Erin off and she really wants it to end. _Like that's going to happen soon_ Erin thinks bitterly.

She groans and rests her against the tabletop. The book she took out of her bag is open in front of her and she picks it up and starts to read.

Before she knows it, the bell rings letting her know that she survived her first day at Beacon Hills High School. Her book is put back into her bag and she leaves the library. She walks in search of the lacrosse field and her phone buzzes.

The screen on Erin's phone says 'Scott' on it and she sighs.

_Hey. srry but im staying after school 4 lacrosse. i dont need u 2 drive me 2 home. stiles will._

Erin lets out a frustrated groan and stalks to the parking lot. She drops into her driver's seat and lets out a dark stream of curses aimed towards Scott and his stupid friends. She starts her car and drives out of the parking lot, thoughts turned south and sour. Erin almost misses the police cars zooming past her towards the reserve. Probably some stupid kids doing something stupid in the stupid forest and once again Erin's thoughts go back to thinking about Stiles.

She arrives at the McCall house and storms up the driveway and tries not to slam the door as she enters the house. Melissa is sitting in the family room on the couch watching the news.

"Hi." Erin greets grumpily.

Melissa looks up at her and smiles teasingly. "Well, I bet you had a wonderful day." Erin only glares and flops down on the couch next to the older woman.

The reporter on the tv is saying something about the reserve and Erin grabs the remote, turning up the volume. "_Reports have said that the hikers were found on the trail and were seemingly attacked by a wild animal. The police have yet to say if that's fact and we will soon have more information tonight at ten_." The screen goes to commercial.

_What a great way to end a day _Erin thought grimly in the back of her mind.

* * *

**So it took me forever to write this, but hey at least I did it!**

**Ugh it took forever though...**

**Okk so I really don't have much to say except my new co-author, Laura (omfg "Laura" i made a funny laugh with me here u know "Laura Hale" huh huh?) is awesome!**

**Please review I love them and the people who give me them!**

**Bye hope u enjoyed reading,**

**AllysunEgret (Allison)**


End file.
